percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thinkaboutthisname
This is a talk page. Please do not swear or post any inappropriate content. Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the''' User:Thinkaboutthisname''' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 03:11, December 19, 2009 Love Kills I <3 Love Kills! It's amazing! Sparrowsong 21:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding? Love Kills is probably the best LukexOC fic I've ever read! Don't worry, TATN (can I call you that?), we're not like those mean flamers from the PJO section on fanfiction.net. We love your story. I just know it's going to be highest voted :). Sparrowsong 22:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you read *Link Removed*, just curious? It's about Luke's daughter. Sparrowsong 22:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, what part are you at? Sparrowsong 23:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, TATN! Sparrowsong 00:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You really like it? Thank you. I like yours, too. Sparrowsong 04:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's just a term I made up. It doesn't really make sense, but I think it sounds good. In case you don't already know, it refers to the child of two demigods. Taylor is a quarter-blood because her mother is a daughter of Zeus and her father is a son of Hermes. Sparrowsong 07:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read *Link Removed*? What do you think of it? Do you support Lukabeth? Thanks! Wow, somebody else who supports Lukabeth and Lukalia. This is quite the coincidence...almost scary. Sparrowsong 18:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, they are awesome couples. I supported Lukabeth from the start, and I started supporting Lukalia after I reread the series. I think Lukalia is better, though, because the age difference is smaller (Luke is 7 years older than Annabeth but only 2 years older than Thalia). Sparrowsong 19:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read *Link Removed*? It's about a daughter of Artemis that gets pregnant at 16. It was inspired by the song Papa Don't Preach. Ur Avatar I love ur avatar, I forgot his name though XD -Leafwhisker 02:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) lol nice -Leafwhisker 03:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I love *Link Removed* have u read *Link Removed*? It's just a *edited out* story I made. Also part of a series -Leafwhisker 03:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's the one with Katie -Leafwhisker 03:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -Leafwhisker 04:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: HELP! www.elouai.com. Sparrowsong 05:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Sparrowsong 05:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read The Life of Ivy Katz? I've just started Chapter Three. I have it open in a different window. Thanks. You'll find out very soon, but if you reread it and pay attention to the small clues you might be able to figure it out. I'll give you a hint - it's not one of the Big Three, but she is a direct descendant of Zeus. Sparrowsong 05:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's a male god, actually. Six letters. Sparrowsong 05:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No, but that was really close. Sparrowsong 05:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There's a new chapter *hint hint*. Sparrowsong 05:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Were you surprised when I revealed who her dad was? I mean, it was a little bit obvious, but I tried to write it so the readers wouldn't think that was the moment I'd reveal Ivy's Olympian parent. Sparrowsong 06:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) LOL thanks, the reason I made Ivy not know what it was was because I myself didn't know what it was. I feel soo dumb XD. Sparrowsong 06:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Will you write a sequel to *Link removed*? P.P.S. If so, will Luke reform? I just had an idea - maybe Jade comes back to life, but with a forgotten memory? Or maybe Luke meets her reincarnation? Sparrowsong 06:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aww, thanks! Glad you like the idea so much. Sparrowsong 06:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ur Name Lucky! Ur name is Thalia! Awesome! :D -Leafwhisker 14:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I wish my name was Thalia instead of Ava *sighs* -Leafwhisker 20:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That sucks :( -Leafwhisker 20:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know, Thalia. And does she want us to delete personal info on our pages too? -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, bye Thalia, see you later, then. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I have read it, it's very good. I just added a new chapter of Traitors. Kind of short, but has something important in it. ^^ Blue! / Traitors 21:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! OMG Thanks you thank you thank you! -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll write more soon, maybe now. I have a absolutely AWESOME idea for it. :) Blue! / Traitors 21:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! That's fine. I know, it was such a great story. I was a little upset when the FTP series got deleted. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait. ;) I'm going to work on Traitors. Blue! / Traitors 21:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Sorry about my late reply, internet was being crappy. I was a little upset when she said that, and all my my stories need words bleeped out. XD I put the links to the stories on my user page, but I still need to do Death Is Only a New Beginning. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I hate typos. >.< I think I'll remake Daphne's page, too. When I put the delete tag in Forget The Past I knew I would regret it, and now I do. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess, though there were warning on most of the pages... I'm slightly mad at Sparrow. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Same with me, even though kids made fun of me I still become their friends. I was just about to put DIOaNB in Open Office when I saw that Sparrow had deleted it, I was soo pissed. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they're yours now. I hope she gives you them back. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ava, Andrea, Susan, Delilah, Ruth, Amelia, Heather, Nancy, Mary Grace? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It's great! And I think I'm gonna do a story about Daphne as a baby. What do you think? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) That sounds great! Now I gotta go talk to Songbird1 first they edit someone else's story, then they delete the user's page, then they ignore me. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Someone else's. I've just warned them again, hopefully they won't delete my message. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, had to eat dinner. There, I just finished chapter 4. Blue! / Traitors 22:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Bluestar's. Songbird is the one the deleted it. Luckily I noticed it in time to rollback the edits Songbird made. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. =) How? And about the above, Songbird is really starting to tick me off. She deleted my user page and edited Traitors after I told her not to. Blue! / Traitors 22:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Oh, yeah, hear that Songbird? GET SOME. Oh. :P Blue! / Traitors 22:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! I don't know Bluestar that well, but Traitors is awesome! I still can't believe Songbird would do that. Should I tell Sparrow? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Have fun with your tea. :p And, than you Leafwhisker. :) You guys want to try IRC? I <3 it. So much easier than talk pages... http://webchat.freenode.net/, channel: #Wikia-PercyJacksonFanFiction. Blue! / Traitors 22:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! I'm decided not to tell Sparrow, I'll give her one more chance. They apologized and I told them if thney do this again they know what will happen to them. Do you think I'm being to hard on them? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just wanted to make sure. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thalia. My friend Ice is on IRC, channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. She can teach me how to auto OP you, and if not, we can chat. =) Blue! / Traitors 23:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Yay. c: Blue! / Traitors 23:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Hey, Thalia. Have you seen my blog of angst yet? -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Well, as you can see I'm pissed. -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought about leaving the wikia because of that, well, I gonna leave now, my brother is making me more pissed. XD Bye! -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it sucks, my school day was already horrible, as too girls stole my lunch, and now this? It's a shame... -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* I think they were teasing, but who would go so low as to stole food? And we had to sing bad music. -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I've been mad ever since the girls stole my food. >.< And I'm creating a really random story that has nothing to do with PJO, but it's about the Greek Gods and Goddesses and many myths about the Gordons and Scylla, Hydras, Minotars, and all that stuff, I'm be posting the link on my page when I'm finished with the first book called Thought. The series is called Magic. It'll have all the gods and goddesses I can think of. Do you like the idea? -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not mad at all, I'm just worried and busy. Sparrowsong 21:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. =) -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Gee, I'm pretty bored, so I just might redo FTP too. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! New story! I'll fix up Letter soon, but first I'll make the first chapter of Forget The Past. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. YAY, I have an idea in my head, so I won't have to write a sentence then stop. XD -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Oh crap, my mum's home, I think I might need to leave. But hopefully not soon. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is. I thought about doing a Lukalia story once. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) We should make a story together. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are fine now. I'm gonna do my talk page. Sparrowsong 23:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. -Leafwhisker/Ava 23:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and by cleaning up your talk page does she mean delete anything inappropite? -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC)